onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Poppy and Pansy
Name? I remember a while ago we were unknown which one was Poppy and which one was Pansy. Did we find out from Blue Deep or something? 21:48, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Apparently. Apparently is not a yes, they were separated before without giving a valid source on which one is Pansy or Poppy, so they were merged again in this article. But now again we magically know who is who, so I believe like before someone just assumed that. This guy just decided who is who, so I'm going to revert his edits since he didn't give any source at all. A little update. I noticed the voice actors are listed on there, and believing that information to be true, I wanted to observe these characters. If Pansy is voiced by Hiromi Nishikawa, then she also provided the voice of Moodie. My information is limited to the grunts and cries of the two Kuja in battle, but from what I've heard (which shouldn't be taken fact, but this is my theory), the smaller character, who has a much more feminine voice, sounds very similar to Moodie. I also decided to compare it with a character Chigusa Ikeda voiced in another anime using a femine voice (couldn't find much footage except for Princess Morbucks in Powerpuff Girls Z), and her high voice doesn't quite sound that close to the small Kuja. Because of these comparisons, I believe the smaller one is "Pansy", and the larger one is "Poppy". These might not be fact, and would best have a second opinion. I am also basing my conclusions on how I've heard them. If anybody else can find another voice to compare these characters to, as well as giving your own opinion on the comparison of the voices, we might find an answer to which character is which. 02:36, December 18, 2012 (UTC) This needs to be bumped. Was it stated in a databook or not? SeaTerror (talk) 21:53, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Nada's logic seems sound. 21:59, April 4, 2013 (UTC) A databook confirmation for these characters would be way better. Was it ever said? 22:05, April 4, 2013 (UTC) We'll need to ask somebody who can translate or has them. SeaTerror (talk) 22:10, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Should we split? These two have identified voice actors. We could easily split them if we just watch the episode or even part of it to see who is who. If we figure out which is which, can they be split?Montblanc Noland (talk) 19:45, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Of course they will be split if you can say who is who. 19:57, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Articles are too similar. They shouldn't be split even if we know who is who. 19:59, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Not really. Appearance and history are different. 20:19, October 11, 2013 (UTC) It's not significant enough at all. History is the same. 20:20, October 11, 2013 (UTC) And abilities section. The larger one has much better odds, meaning she could be considerably stronger.Montblanc Noland (talk) 20:53, October 11, 2013 (UTC) They're the same in everything but appearance, and we don't know who is who. It's called writing two things in one section. It's not a big deal and it hasn't been a problem. 23:00, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay, sorry to beat a dead horse, sort of, but we have a new development. The bigger one is Poppy, according to the FUNimation credits. Considering they get notes from the Japanese crew, I think it's safe to call it viable. What say we split them? 01:46, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Go for it DP. They are different enough in my opinion to be split, especially if the name issue is solved. 02:08, August 22, 2015 (UTC) I agree. I also like to ask should we split all those other pages that do NOT have team names (i.e. , )? 02:37, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Holy crap, I can't believe my guess from three years ago was right! But with the split, I think it's still fine to keep them separated, since they have the exact same history. 03:00, August 22, 2015 (UTC) @Yata yes. But that should be a discussion for talk pages or the split character forum. 03:03, August 22, 2015 (UTC) These are canon characters with canon names. It doesn't matter what the subs say since it's still speculation. SeaTerror (talk) 04:02, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Said the guy who trusts the dubs as far as he can throw them. 06:13, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Anyway, if someone would be so kind as to get new pics and split the page, it would be much appreciated. 06:20, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Doesn't matter if it's the dub or not. Speculation is speculation and we have rules against speculation. SeaTerror (talk) 09:36, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Now if only this were speculation, you'd be right on the money. Sadly, FUNimation receives the names of each character in the notes from the Japanese production company (who gets it from Oda), pointing out who exactly each character is as well as the timestamp that they appear so there is no confusion. Unless you want to argue with Toei itself, you have no valid counterpoint here. We have it straight from the horse's mouth, so there isn't any room left to argue about it. 16:58, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Really they get it from Oda? Kasagon proves you wrong. That's an example of why it is speculation because Toei makes up their own names. SeaTerror (talk) 19:47, August 22, 2015 (UTC) They didn't make these names up though. 00:44, August 25, 2015 (UTC) They made up which character is which was the point. Well in this case Funimation did. SeaTerror (talk) 01:03, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Yeah well, source from FUNimation is more trustworthy than guesswork from us editors. Until/unless Oda says otherwise, we can just keep them as split. Also, while we are at it, do go to this forum for a part 2 discussion about splitting multiple character articles. 01:40, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Category:Deleted Article Talk Pages Vivre Card Confirmation The Vivre Card Ex Characters revealed that Poppy is the one who was hit, while Pansy is the obese Kuja. When anyone can or gets a chance, please swap the names. (MissVampy13 (talk) 20:17, January 4, 2019 (UTC))